You're a Lucky Guy Doc
by myfunnyvalentina
Summary: Remember the patient Mr Terrine, who talked to Patrick about how Sabrina was his favourite nurse... Well he's back
1. Chapter 1

Sabrina knew you shouldn't have favourite patients, and although she would never treat any patient differently or favour them to another, Mr Terrine would always be pretty special to her. He always knew how to make her laugh and he always seemed to look on the bright side of things even though hospitals could be a pretty depressing place to be. Which was why she was saddened to see his name when checking in the folder who her next patient was, "Something wrong Sabrina?" asked Elizabeth as she worked on the computer at the nurse's station. "Oh no, its nothing. Mr Terrine is back in that's all. I thought he was doing so well." She replied dissapointedly, Elizabeth walked over and put her arm on Sabrina's back, "I know he's got a bit of a soft spot for you Nurse Santiago, we don't want Patrick getting jealous do we now." Sabrina walked off laughing to go check on Mr Terrine.

She opened the door "Good Morning Mr Terrine, how are you feeling today?" She tried to be cheerful, but she couldn't help but notice that he looked a lot frailer than last time he was in, "All the better for seeing you Nurse Santiago." They laughed and joked together as Sabrina went about checking his vitals, he'd been having lots of migraines so was readmitted as he was living at home on his own. Sabrina was just finishing checking his blood pressure when Patrick walked in, smiling at each other, when all Sabrina wanted to do was run and rip that lab coat right off him. She'd spent the night at his place last night, where they'd made love until the early hours. Sabrina had to rush off to work a couple of hours before Patrick took Emma to school, so she hadn't really seen him that morning. "Mr Terrine, how are you?" Patrick asked walking over to the bed, he couldn't help glancing over at Sabrina, she was so beautiful, especially as she took Mr Terrine's blood pressure, so caring and gentle with patients as she removed the blood pressure cuff. "I'm alright Doc. Nurse Santiago here has taken good care of me."

Patrick smiled, that sounded like his Sabrina. "I bet she has... What's the verdict then?" He asked turning to Sabrina, who handed him Mr Terrine's file. When their hands brushed against each others it was as if a little spark ignited between them, Sabrina knew he felt it too, as much as they always tried to maintain professionalism in front of the patients there was no hiding their love for one and other.

"All vitals are OK,except his blood pressure's a little high." Mr Terrine couldn't help but notice the look in Patrick's eye, the way Sabrina smiled when talking to Dr Drake and the way they just seemed to light up in each others presence. There was no mistaking it, something had changed between them since he'd last been in hospital. "So Doc, you took my advice then I see? You finally told her how you feel then?" Patrick stuttered, no quite knowing what to say. He pulled Sabrina into his side, surprising her so that she blushed. "I sure did Mr Terrine, we're finally together and couldn't be happier. So Nurse Santiago, is off-limits OK, you're just going to have to choose one-off the other nurses to have your fling with." He said proudly as he laughed along with Mr Terrine, Sabrina just stood there shocked by what he had said, she must have missed something between the two of them. "OK Mr Terrine, you get some rest and I'll be back to check on you later." Sabrina turned to walk out of the door and Patrick followed, "Hey Doc...?" Patrick turned back, "Is that Nurse Webber single?" He couldn't help but laugh,

"I'll put in a good word for you, now get some rest!"

Patrick followed Sabrina back to the Nurse's Station, he linked his hands around her middle as she tried to sort through some filing. "So what was all that about in there then?"

"Ah it's nothing"

"Well it must have been something."

"Mr Terrine, just helped me to clarify a few things, that's all."

"What type of..." She was interrupted by Patrick's pager going off.

"I've got to take this, I'll see you later. I love you,"he kissed her lips firmly." With that he was gone, leaving Sabrina to get on with the rest of her shift.


	2. Chapter 2

"I just can't believe you sometimes Patrick!" Sabrina said storming out of the lift, Patrick hot on her heels. "Look, I said I'm sorry."

"And I told you to leave it, Carlos can tell me he loves me all he wants, its you I want to be with and its you that I love, for some unbeknown reason right now!"

"That's exactly my point, I'm the only one who should be telling you that now. You're with me not him."

A few minutes earlier Patrick and Sabrina had been discussing one of the patients, when Patrick saw Carlos approaching them. He was literally sick of this man, who did he think he was anyway? Sabrina was his. So he saw his opportunity once and for all to tell Carlos to back off, she had been in mid flow talking to him, so distracted that she didn't notice him lean in to her, he grabbed her cheeks and pulled her lips to his in a forceful and passionate kiss. Taking her by surprise, making sure Carlos got an eyeful. She tried pushing on his chest, but it wasn't until Patrick was sure that Carlos had skulked back to whatever gutter he crawled out of did he pull away. Trying to catch her breath, "What was that all about?"

"Can I help it if I want to kiss you whenever I see you?" He asked trying to hide the true reason, although to be honest he really did want to kiss her every time he layed eyes on her. "You saw him didn't you, Carlos? I swear to God Patrick, when will you listen? There is absolutely nothing to worry about!" And with that she stormed off to get the lift to three floors down, Patrick jumping in just before the doors closed.

...

"I'm neither off your properties though. There's no need to go all cave man on me. Me Patrick. You Carlos. Sabrina mine! You're both as bad as each other."

"Sabrina..."

"No Patrick, I've got to get back to work."

Sabrina walked away to carry on her rounds, noticing that her next patient was Mr Terrine. She hoped he was responding to his treatment, but yesterday things weren't looking so good. He was old and tired, the tumour had returned but this time there was nothing that could be done. She walked into his room to find him sleeping, walking over to his bedside table Sabrina couldn't help but notice a black and white photo in a beautiful silver frame. It was of two people on their wedding day, and even now she could recognise the man as Mr Terrine, smiling away proudly. Mr Terrine awoke, "Best day of my life, she really was a beauty, wasn't she?" Sabrina jumped,

"Oh, I'm so sorry Mr Terrine. I didn't mean to pry. It's just you look so happy here."

"I was sweetheart, happiest day of my life when I married Evie Wilson. Are you alright, Nurse Santiago? You seem a little quiet." Sabrina sighed and smiled, "I'm fine, Thank You." Smiling, but it never quite reached her eyes.

"You don't have to hide from me, if that Dr Drake's dome something... you should tell him. Although I'll tell you this, speaking as a man who doesn't have long left..." Sabrina interrupted him,

"Don't say that Mr Terrine, we're going to try everything..." This time it was his turn to interrupt her, "It's OK sweetheart, I've accepted it, besides I'll get to see my Evie again soon. I've known love Nurse Santiago, and I see it every time Dr Drake looks at you. That man is smitten and you did that, you've turned his whole life upside down. When I lost my Evie, I didn't see the point in living any longer. You brought Dr Drake back to life, don't let that go." She gave him a peck on his cheek, "I'll see you soon Mr Terrine." She walked out, crying her eyes with a tissue. He was right, she loved Patrick and Emma with all her heart, she didn't want to lose that.

Patrick spotted her crying, but before he could walk over to her she'd gone. He decided to see what was wrong himself, so he walked into Mr Terrine's room to see if he had any idea.


	3. Chapter 3

Patrick opened the door to Mr Terrine's room, "Well Doc, you look just as bad as Nurse Santiago. You can tell me to mind my business, but that girl was as cheery as anything this morning..."

"Did she say anything to you?"

"No Doc... but something just wasn't quite right you know." Patrick shifted uncomfortably, looking down at his feet. "We had an argument."

"Ah, I see Doc. About what if you don't mind me asking? You don't have to tell me though..."

"It's OK Mr Terrine, an ex-boyfriend of Sabrina's showed up, he wants her back. I got a bit jealous shalt we say and was a bit of an idiot about the whole thing." Patrick pulled up a seat and sat nearer Mr Terrine's bed and read off his chart. "No offence Doc, but did you think she didn't have any exes, I mean a pretty young thing like that, beautiful inside and out." Patrick laughed,

"I knew about him, I just thought he was out of her life for good, we both did. I guess the thing is, I've never really had to worry about anyone else. I mean yeah, when we're out guys are always looking at her but she doesn't even notice. It's like she's just happy being with me and my daughter, Emma. Sabrina's always been there for me, ever since we first crashed into each other..." Mr Terrine just sat there and listened to Patrick talk to him about his relationship with Sabrina, how she had turned his life upside down, that she brought happiness to both him and Emma's life, and after all that she had put up with off him with Britt and the baby, he couldn't imagine his life without her. It was worth getting up in the morning because he got to see her face, he never thought he could love again after Robin, but with Sabrina it was different, a kind of love he'd never felt before. Yes he would always love Robin, but from now on it would always be Sabrina.

"Sounds to me that you're well and truly smitten Doc, what are you doing sitting there taking to me for...? Go find her and tell her exactly what you just told me." Patrick smiled,

"First tell me how you are, there's no improvement with the tumour Mr Terrine, I'm so sorry. I wish there was something we could do."

"Don't worry about it Son, there is something you could do for me though."

"Anything Mr Terrine..."

"Go get that girl and tell her how you feel. Make an old man happy, if I could tell my Evie I loved her one last time..." Mr Terrine held his hand out to Patrick, who took it and shook it, noticing the frailty and tiredness of the old man, he didn't have long left. "Thank You Mr Terrine, and I don't just mean for today." Mr Terrine nodded as if he understood. Patrick left to go and find his Sabrina, his love.


	4. Chapter 4

Sabrina was due her break and boy did she need it, she'd been rushed off her feet all morning. It meant she had other things to focus on than Patrick and Carlos' childish squabbles. She hadn't seen Patrick last night, she went back to the apartment with Felix and having left her phone charger at Patrick's house meant that she'd pretty quickly ran out of battery, he was due to come on shift in an hour or two, so no doubt she'd see him them. Sabrina decided to spend her break with Mr Terrine, she loved listening to his stories and she thought it was only right to give some company to a dying man.

It had been decided yesterday that there was no more that could be done for Mr Terrine, and it had been his wishes to die gracefully, he didn't want to be hooked up to countless machines that did God knows what. When it was his turn to go, he was ready. Sabrina entered his room to find him sleeping, with very shallow breathing, as soon as he heard her enter he tried opening his eyes and smiling. "It's OK Mr Terrine, you just rest up I'm right here."

"Thank You Dear, how's that Doctor of yours?" he said in barely a whisper. "OK I think, I haven't seen him yet because I've been really busy this morning, but I'm going to take your advice and talk to him when he comes on shift." Mr Terrine smiled, and Sabrina just sat and talked to her through her entire break and more, losing track of time. She could snse he was about to go, and she didn't want him to die alone. Holding onto his hand, she heard the door open and found Patrick standing there, "How is he?" She wiped a tear from her eye, "I don't think he's got much fight left, he keeps drifting in and out of consciousness." Patrick pulled up a seat next to Sabrina and placed his hand on her knee, she looked up at him and smiled. "I didn't think you were in for another hour?"

"I came in a little early, I wanted to talk to you."

"What about?"

He took hold of her other hand and rubbed his thumb against hers reassuringly, "It can wait, I'm not going anywhere." They stayed that way for what seemed like hours but in reality it was only about 20 minutes, Mr Terrine muttering things about love and happiness. He suddenly went quiet, then whisperd "Hello again my Evie" and with that he was gone. Patrick pulled Sabrina into his side and kissed her hair sweetly, it's OK Beautiful, he's better off now, no more suffering. Sabrina knew that he was right. "I know, I've dealt with loads of patients especially older ones dying but why does this feel different."

"Because Mr Terrine was a different type of patient, he meant a lot to you. He was pretty special to me too." Before Sabrina could ask why Epiphany walked into the room, Patrick turned to face her, "He's gone." Sabrina got up and walked out, she needed to get out of there. Patrick and Epiphany stayed and sorted out the necessary procedures when losing a patient.

Sabrina walked to the changing rooms, she was going to have a shower then maybe go get some fresh air. Before she knew it she'd fallen asleep sitting back against her locker, Patrick had tried to find her with no luck. He'd asked Felix and Elizabeth who said she thought she saw her walking to the changing rooms. Which was exactly where he found her curled up in a ball against her locker door, he could tell she'd been crying yet still she looked beautiful. He reached down and picked her up in his arms, she stirred grabbing onto his shirt, "Patrick?"

"Ssshh it's OK sweetie, I'm here." He carried her over to the bench and lifted her onto his knee and pulled her close to him. Sabrina rested her had on Patrick's shoulder, "I'm sorry I ran off, I just needed to get out of there."

"Hey, its OK." he wiped a tear from her eye and kissed where her tears had been.

"You know, you never did tell me what Mr Terrine said to you..." He laughed, "Well it was last time he was here, I was all confused about my feelings for you and just when I decided to tell you how I felt remember at your graduation..." She nodded

"Milo."

"Exactly, Milo turned up. I rang and left a message, saying I wanted to speak with you," Sabrina nodded, this must have been the message Milo deleted. "Well he came to see me at work the next day, he said he could sense that something was going on between us. He basically wanted my permission to go out with you, well anyway I was trying to explain when you called him and said you wanted to meet him at the Metro Court. I thought I missed my chance again, so after speaking to Elizabeth I thought you had ended up with Milo and that he could make you happy. Anyway to cut a long story short, I saw Mr Terrine when I was on my rounds at the hospital, he started saying that you were his favourite nurse, and that he couldn't believe you were single. When I told him you were with somebody, he though it was me, that we were together. He said I was a "lucky guy", anyways I had to tell him it wasn't me. But it got me to thinking what if it was me, you know?" Sabrina just sat there and when he finished she pulled his face to hers and kissed him passionately with as much love as she could muster.

"I love you Patrick with all my heart."

"I love you to Sabrina so much, I'm sorry for being a jerk. I need to ask you something though..."

"Anything."

"If there's one thing I've learned today is that you can't let love slip away so, Will you move in with me and Emma?" Sabrina sat there not knowing what to say, "Now would be the time to say something."

"Really? I mean have you asked Emma? Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Emma has wanted you to move in with us ever since we met" They laughed, "And there is nothing else I want and need than to see your face first thing every morning, to go to sleep with you in my arms, to find those annoying hair clips of yours all over the place and to kiss you whenever I want." Sabrina smiled and kissed him firmly and deeply. "Is that a yes then?"

"Yes, Yes of course I'll move in with you." They hugged and kissed until Patrick stood up and took her hand in his, let's go tell Emma the god news. They gathered all her stuff together and went to walk home together, "I'm sorry I went all cave man on you." Sabrina laughed, remembering her earlier comment "It's OK, I like it when you go all cave man sometimes."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's kind of hot." Patrick laughed as Sabrina blushed,

"I'll remember that tonight, Me Patrick, you Sabrina, home now!"


End file.
